Icy Day
by coin1996
Summary: A cute little lemon. It's my second one so let's try to be nice please. This was a request so I hope you enjoy it!


Iceland sighed as he walked down the Icy path. It was five o'clock and out of the blue Hong Kong called him up telling him he needed to talk to Iceland right away and to met him at the park at five. So here the Icelandic boy was. At the park walking down the Icy path to where he always met Hong Kong. Strange thing was when he got the bench the Asian wasn't there. Hong Kong was always there before him. Iceland took a seat and waited for the Asian boy. It was kind of odd. Really odd. His hand's were really cold and then around five thirty he got up not wanting to wait for Hong Kong any more. Just then the Asian man came running up to him and pulled on his arm.

"Wait. I finished." he stated. Iceland looked at him with a confused look.

"Finished what?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong pointed over to the forest and Iceland looked to him. "Finished that?" he asked Hong Kong nodded. The two then went on their way to go see what Hong Kong finished.

As they reached the forest Iceland noticed a huge snow pile. It was normal. He walked past that and as he did so he noticed the most creative thing ever. A huge Ice like castle in the middle of a clearing in the wood's near the park. It had a thin layer of Ice on it and had tree's covering it from the heat of the sun to make it last longer. Iceland walked up to it and crawled in the small opening. Hong Kong followed him in and moved a block of snow in front of the exit.

"I can't believe you really did this. It was just a joke." Iceland stated. Hong Kong shook his head.

"I had to make it. You said it would be cool so I did it. Japan and Taiwan helped me. They had fun Even China and south Korea helped out. It's nice and big you can stand in it." Hong Kong pointed out. Iceland nodded and looked around the rather large ice castle. Hong Kong had cleared out the flooring and put down plastic and cover's. Iceland was amazed with it.

"It's amazing." Iceland stated. He turned around in time to come face to face with Hong Kong. The poor boy was pushed back and hit the ground with a thump. He opened his eyes to notice Hong Kong above him with a smirk. Such a sexy smirk. Really he loved Hong Kong and this wouldn't be the first time they did something so bad in a public place. "Hong Kong?" he asked looked to the side with a light blush.

"Were just have to be a bit silent this time. Kid's are attracted to odd sound's." Hong Kong stated. He then pulled off Iceland's scarf and kissed his neck. Iceland moaned lightly and Hong Kong continued to suck and nip at Iceland's neck.

"Why are you always so calm and nice. Why for once can't you just make me feel pain?" Iceland asked. Hong Kong stopped his sweet kisses and nip's for a second. He never knew it was bothering Iceland to have such a sweet lover. He smirked at this and bit down on Iceland's neck making the poor boy gasp out in pain. He was already turned on but that made it worse.

"Like this?" Hong Kong asked licking up the blood. Iceland nodded softly and moaned.

"Hong Kong. Stop messing the fuck around and fuck me already." Iceland stated. Hong Kong pulled away from Iceland and took the scarf tieing it around Iceland's mouth.

"Wouldn't want you to scream." Hong Kong smiled. Iceland looked up with an amused look. It was hard to get him to smile but Hong Kong always got him too. Today Hong Kong wasn't going to mess around. He took off his own scarf and tied up Iceland 's hand's up. Iceland looked at him kind of confused. He wasn't wanting to be bound but he couldn't talk! He was now under the rule of Hong Kong. Hong Kong flipped the young nation onto his stomach and pulled his arm's back making Iceland's shoulder's hurt but it felt so good. Hong Kong smiled and pulled down Iceland's pant's. The poor nation was already so hard and just wanting to be pounded into. Hong Kong wrapped his cold hand around Iceland's hard member and started to move it so slowly. Iceland moaned and tried to move into Hong Kong's hand. It wasn't working Hong Kong hand him in a painful way and when he tried to move his shoulder's hurt like hell.

"Good boy." Hong Kong stated as he rubbed the tip moving around the pre cum. Iceland moan more closing his eyes taking in the feeling. Hong Kong moved his hand faster getting Iceland to moan and move more. As soon as it came it went Iceland moaned out and came right into Hong Kong's hand. Hong Kong smiled and moved his hand. He put one finger into Iceland and the poor boy's back arched. It killed his shoulder's but it felt so good. Hong Kong didn't wait. The second and third went in together and Iceland screamed a muffled scream. Hong Kong didn't stop. He then kept thrusting his finger's in deeper and harder. Iceland was trying so hard but came once again this time all over the green blanket that was below them.

"Mfff." Iceland said. Hong Kong blinked and then smiled. He then flipped Iceland on his back and smiled down to him. At this point Iceland's poor shoulder's had been killing him but the pain was turning him on so bad. Hong Kong took off his pant's and lined himself up. Iceland looked to him for a second before closing his eyes. He was in pain but he knew it wasn't going to last long. Hong Kong pushed in as fast as he could and Iceland's back arched. He left out a loud moan and Hong Kong chuckled a bit.

"Stay silent. Wouldn't want some kid's to find us." Hong Kong pulled out and then pushed right back in. Iceland moaned again and kept his eyes closed. Hong Kong got faster and harder pumping in and out of the nation. Iceland kept moaning and trying to push back on Hong Kong's length. Every thing was making him feel wonderful. He was being pounded in to, his shoulder's hurt, it was out in the open, the ground was cold. Hong Kong noticed that Iceland was close to the end like he was and pulled the scarf down. Iceland panted and moaned. He was so close. His back arched and his mouth flew open.

"Oh Hong Kong!" he called out. He came once again and Hong Kong came as soon as he felt Iceland tighten around him. He moved a bit more before pulling out and falling next to the nation.

"God Iceland. That would have to be one of the best time's." Hong Kong stated. He looked over and noticed Iceland was fast asleep. He smiled and pulled on his cloth's before dressing Iceland. Just as he got the other dressed the roof collapsed and covered the two with snow. Iceland sat right up and shivered. He felt his shoulder's and looked to Hong Kong who popped up next to him.

"I hate you. My ass, back, and shoulder's hurt." Iceland stated.

"You're the one who wanted it rough." Hong Kong stated. Iceland glared at him.

"Fuck you." he hissed. Hong Kong smiled and kissed Iceland's cheek.

"No. I fuck you." he stated.

The End.

* * *

Well here we go! I was asked to do this for Hetafan101~! She wanted a lemon for Hong Kong And Iceland and because of school I just got to make it. So here it is. I hope it's not too bad. This is only like my second lemon so please be nice. Thank you!


End file.
